


The Worst Week Ever

by Strangerdoggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I started this a long time ago, Mileven, Poor Mike, but there's only two chapters, during the 353 days, emo mike, i don't know if or when i'm finishing, it's sad, mileven angst, the first week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerdoggos/pseuds/Strangerdoggos
Summary: Mike's first week without Eleven was the start of something painful.He could only call this 'the worst week of his life.'





	1. Day 1: The Start of Something Painful

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this on Tumblr a long time ago wanting to try writing an actual multi-chapter fic, so I don't know how good this is so far.
> 
> Also there's only two chapters because I kinda stopped after a while? So I will try to resume it when I can.

It was a rainy Monday night. Mike had just woken up from a terrible dream. In his dream, he had flashing visions of El in that classroom. When she walked slowly to the Demogorgon, when she turned her head to look back at her friends she was about to leave, her red eyes peirced with so much dispair when she uttered the words “Goodbye Mike..”. Those words echoed in Mike’s mind, in his visions, in his dream. 

Mike woke up after hearing her screams echo through his mind and soon they were joined by his own scream. Mike sat up in bed, his heart racing, and tears started to well up in his eyes. He was about to let them fall, but his mother had swung open the door, startling him.

“Michael! Are you okay? I heard you scream!” Karen said, walking over to his bed and kneeling down by it to reach eye level to him. 

Mike stayed quiet, still breathing heavily, but calming down. He fought back the tears as to not make his mother ask him many questions that will only make him want to cry more.

“Michael.. What happened..?” Karen said, her voice stern but steady.

Mike hesitated to answer, but finally choked out, “I had a nightmare is all..”.

His mother just looked at him for a second, and Mike held his breathe, hoping she wouldn’t pressure him for details.

“Oh..” she spoke out of the silence. “Well.. go back to sleep, honey. You need sleep.”

Mike nodded and laid back down. His mother pulled the covers back over him and kissed his forehead and then walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Mike turned over on his side, and looked over to the table to the trophies on it by the door, and then to the table with all his action figures were. He spotted Roary standing on it next to a Yoda figure. He furrowed his brows and turned the other way. He then sobbed silently to sleep.

                                                                                                

* * *

 

Mike woke up, and there was a dark spot on his pillow from tears. There were also some tear lines stained on his face. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted to lay there forever, and drown in his thoughts. He did this for a while, knowing it wasn’t healthly, but couldn’t stop. He only thought of El, in positive and negative ways. 

He thought about her curious hazel brown eyes, that always had a hint of wonder to them. He thought about her soft smile when he said something that was nice or comforting to her. He thought about when he hugged her at the quarry after she saved him. He thought about when he had kissed her gently, in the cafeteria, soft and sweet. He thought about her amazed and flustered reaction and how cute it was.

He then started to think of how just after that, she had fainted, and Brenner coming and trying to take her away. He thought of the struggle she made to try to get out of his arms. He thought about her desperate but weak calls of his name, and how he needed to get to her. He then thought about the times he had yelled at her. Every time he would yell the words “What is wrong with you?!” her face would drop, and she would get a sorry look in her eyes. He felt terrible for it.

His thoughts came to a halt  as his mother burst through the door. He jumped in his own skin, but only winced a little on the outside, still unable to move. “Good morning, Michael, would you like to join us for breakfast?” His mother asked, approaching his bed. Mike was silent for a minute, but then answered.

“No..”.

“Well.. alright then..”

Karen left the room and shut the door. Usually she would pressure Mike to go have a meal with his family, but she felt like he needed space after what had happend over the weekend. 

Mike still layed there. He knew his mom let him stay home all week. It was odd how generous she’s being to him, but he didn’t think on that much. Mike spent most of his day laying there. Thoughts still on repeat of El. 

                                           

* * *

 

Mike decided to finally get out of bed at around 5:00 P.M. He only got out of bed before that to use the bathroom. He shuffled down the stairs to the living room to watch some cartoons. After a while he felt some peace, but then his eyes shifted to the lazy boy chair next to the sofa. He tried so hard to avoid it, knowing it was there, but looked anyways. The peace washed out of him as soon as he saw it in his view. 

He looked at it and the memory of seeing El smile for the first time came running into his head. He thought about it, and tears started to well in his eyes knowing there is a possibility that he will never see that amazing smile ever again. He was about to let loose and just cry out, but Nancy came through the door and walked into the living room.

He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and avoided eye contact. 

“Hey, Mike..” she spoke after a few seconds.

“..Hi Nancy..” 

“Watcha doin..?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood, knowing from the tired and sad look on his face that he was not feeling well.

“Watching TV.. What are YOU doing?” he responded with more annoyance in his voice than he wanted.

Nancy looked surprised at the annoyed tone, but quickly brushed it off.

“I just got home from school.” She answered calmly, before walking into the kitchen giving him a gentle look on the way out.

He turned to the chair to give it one final glare before heading down to the basement.

This was the first time Mike went to the basement since El had left, and as soon as he stepped from the last stair to the ground, a strange feeling came over the room.

It was an empty and sad feeling, like the feeling he felt inside him now.

He slowly went over to the blanket fort, and the feeling felt the strongest there. He suddenly got an idea. 

The night El disappeared, he thought he saw her through a window, but never saw her since. He beleived that was her, and that she was alive, but time had passed since then, not a lot of time, but enough for something bad to happen to her. 

He grabbed the walkie talkie, and opened the antenna. He pressed a button to talk into it. He spoke what was on his mind.

“El.. It’s Mike.. It’s day 1, 6:00 P.M. I’m going to call you every night from now on. I don’t know why, I just am. I feel like I  _need_  to.. so you can know that i’m ok.. and..” Mike paused.

“So I can know that  _you’re_  ok..” he continued, feeling his chest tighten.

“ _Are_ you ok..?” He asked, and then listened to the walkie talkie carefully, only to hear static.

Mike started to feel tears well in his eyes. He then slowly started to say,

“I-I really miss you.. It’s been so hard.. I want to know if you’re ok.. I  _need_ to know that you’re ok.. that you’re safe..”

Mike listened again. Only static. Then, he started to grow frantic, letting his emotions get the best of him.

“El! El please.. please! Please answer!  _PLEASE!_ SAY SOMETHING!! PLEASE EL I I-I NEED YOU TO ANSWER ME! I NEED  _YOU_ EL!” Mike was practically choking on his words.

He felt hot tears stream down his cheecks one by one as he begged. He felt himself screaming, his heart racing, his hands shakily holding the walkie talkie.

“GODDAMNIT, ELEVEN, SAY SOMETHING!” Mike had shouted into the walkie talkie, lots of tears flowing all at once as he squeezed his eyes shut as he screamed.

He then couldn’t take it. He pushed down the antenna, threw it on a pillow, and was walking away from the fort, when he thought he heard a small voice shouting his name.

_Mike! Mike!_

He turned around, and there was nothing there.

“Great.. now i’m hearing things..” Mike muttered to himself, and stormed up the stairs, to his room.

Mike slammed his door shut, fell onto his bed, buried his face in his pillow holding onto it as comfort, and let his emotions from just now flow out of him as he sobbed, louder tonight but didn’t give two shits.

He realized this was the start of something painful.


	2. Day 2: Reminded of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike struggles with his second day of the first week without Eleven. Everything reminds him of her, but also how she is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so like I said, I started this a long time ago on Tumblr so I'm just posting it here.
> 
> Mike is so emo it's so sad.

Mike woke up on a Tuesday morning, it was sunny and the birds were chirping outside his window. It seemed really nice, except it wasn’t. Mike had gotten a total of maybe 3 hours of sleep that night, being kept awake by thoughts and nightmares. 

He refused to get out of bed, wanting to try to go to sleep at least a few more hours, but every time he closed his eye, El would be there. It was like this all night.

He decided that he was gonna try to be the least bit productive today, since yesterday he spent most of his day in bed. 

Mike shakily stood, and stumbled over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he had a mess of hair, baggy eyes, and tears stained on his face. He was a complete wreck.

He sighed, and shuffled downstairs to the living room to get breakfast. He walked past the Lazy Boy not paying mind to it, not wanting to feel terrible this early. He went to the fridge and opened the freezer, to see a box of Eggos in there. He quickly slammed it shut, and breathed heavily. Soon his mother walked in.

“Good morning, Michael..! I’m glad to see you out of bed.” 

Mike was silent and just looked at the floor, he didn’t even realize she walked in.

“Michael..? Hello..?” 

No answer.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped and gasped at the same time, looking up at her.

“Oh uh.. h-hi mom. Didn’t see you walk in..” Mike stuttered.

“Michael.. are you ok..? You looked like you were in some kind of deep thought or something.”

Mike’s faced flushed a low red, knowing she was there the whole time.

“Uh i’m fine.. just.. thinking on breakfast..” He responded, blush going away.

“You seemed to be thinking about breakfast like it’s a life or death situation.”

“It  _is_  the most important meal of the day! Heh heh…”

Mike tried to lighten the suspision with a small joke.

Karen chuckled lightly, kissed him on the forehead, and walked over to the oven.

“I thought you ate eggos, anyways.. why did you need to think about what you were eating?” She asked him.

Mike stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking up an answer.

“I uh.. don’t like the taste anyore.” He responded hesitently.

“Well, alright.. but don’t ask me to buy them anymore then.” Karen responded.

Mike sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

                                        

* * *

 

Mike slumped onto the couch in the basement, still feeling the same lonely feeling there was yesterday. He looked at the space beside him, and how empty it was. He remembered how El would sit there, next to him. How she sat here the night she was brought here, cold and scared. He’s afraid that she still might feel this way, out in the forest or in the Upside Down or at Hawkins Lab. He blocked all of those terrible thoughts out, and drifted into a nap.

In his nap, he had a dream of El (unsurprisingly). His dream seemed to be a good dream, though. El was living in his house, eating dinner with him and his family, sleeping in her fort, eating eggos, watching their D&D campains, and having fun with him and the rest of the party. But the part of his dream that stood out the most was El and him going to the Snowball.

They danced and talked and had fun, until they finally kissed, and that is when Mike woke up. He looked around for a second, and then realized it was only a dream. Tears started to form in Mike’s eyes, until he let them fall, as his head dropped into his hands.

Mike thinks that good dreams about El are worse than bad dreams, because when he wakes up to it not being real, it feels so incredibly terrible.

                                      

* * *

  

The day went on until it was dinner time. Mike picked at his food with a fork, silent the whole time. That dinner was silent in general. Nobody talked. After dinner, Mike started to walk back downstairs until his mother stopped him.

“Michael..” Karen spoke to him in a calm tone as not to agrivate him.

“Yea?”

“I’m worried about you.. are you doing ok?” 

“Yea.. i’m fine.. why wouldn’t I be?” Mike responded, with slight annoyance.

“It’s just.. you’ve been so quiet.. You haven’t been yourself.. ever since..”

They both went silent, an Karen hesitated.

“Ever since the night that all of those.. things.. happend.”

Mike suddenly remembered everything that happened that day, and night.

Remembering finding El, bringing her back, comforting her, making promises that might not come true, kissing her, then losing her.

Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of it all. He then choked the words:

“I’m okay.. I promise.”

He broke the promise as soon as he spoke the words. He was  _not_ ok. He _has not_  been ok.

Mike then faked a small smile and then continued to walk through the door to the basement, and shut it. He walked down the stairs and felt the same rush of emptyness that he felt before. He sighed, looked at the fort, and knew what he had to do.

                                     

* * *

 

Mike went over to the fort and sat down in it. He opened the walkie-talkie’s antenna, pressed down the button, an started his call.

“El? It’s Mike.. It’s day 2, 7:30 P.M., are you there?”

Mike stopped to listen. Just static. He gulped back the urge of tears and continued.

“Today was just as hard as yesterday. I could not keep my mind off of you. I miss you so much. It’s been weird without you here. So empty. Do you feel the same? Do you miss me too?”

Mike stopped again to listen. Static. Tears formed in his eyes very slowly, but he kept talking. Needing an answer.

“Everything reminds me of you. Eggos, the Lazy Boy, even the spot o the couch where you usually sit. It’s stupid, I know..”

Mike stayed silent for a minute, and spoke again.

“Anyways, I hope you’re safe.. and.. a-and..” The tears in his eyes were now falling down is face as he choked out his sentences.

“And I can’t even imagine y-you going back to that.. that.. terrible t-torture lab..” He cried more with images of her screaming and crying his name at that place.

He then felt a sense of reassurence. Like, something else was there with him. A good presence. 

“..El..?”

Nothing. Just static. 

Mike felt weak and tired. If he tried more, he would scream his heart out, so he pushed the antenna down, and walked back upstairs to his room.

While he was sitting on his bed, holding Roary, Holly walked in.

“Hi Mikey!” Holly greeted him with a smile.

“Oh! Uh hi Holly..” Mike said, wiping away his tears.

“Why are you sad?” Holly asked.

“Oh uh.. I had something in my eye.. I’m not sad.”

“Are you sure?” Holly knew when Mike was upset, and she always wanted to know why he was upset.

“Ok well.. the truth is that.. a close friend of mine moved away.. and I don’t know when i’ll see her again.” He confessed, bending the situation a bit.

“And.. I really miss her…”

Holly looked at him with sad eyes, but then a smile appeared on her face.

“It’s ok! You’ll see her one day!” She reassured him with a grin.

“Yea I uh.. I hope so..”

“Well I have to go to bed now.. But I hope you’ll see your girlfriend again!” Holly said while she opened his door so leave.

Mike rolled his at her, befire responding. “I hope so too..”

“Bye Mikey!” 

“Bye Holls.”

When Holly left, Mike fell back on his bed.

“..Girlfriend..” He whispered to himself. That was a nice word for El. He didn’t know if he’ll ever be able to call her that though.

He turned over on his side, and soon fell asleep. 

Asleep, leaving the day of being reminded of El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I will try my best to get motivated and put out new chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was short.. I still need practice with this stuff heh.
> 
> Hopefully more chapters will come your way later on, i'm still unsure.


End file.
